Decepticon med ward RP
Transformers 2005 - Saturday, April 29, 2006, 3:30 PM ----------------------------------------------------- NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Room Contents: Wildrider Hook Long Haul Gumby Medic MSE CO OFFICE (Earth) Medical Rules Scrapper's Art - Sixteen Pieces Obvious exits: South leads to NCC Spinal Pathway. East leads to Mount R'lyeh. West leads to NCC Arena. "Fetch this, bring that," Long Haul grumbles as he plods towards the energon dispensor. "Finally proved myself as a tech, and I'm /still/ the carry boy." Behind him are two medical tables, each containing a dead Seeker. Hook is working on one of the Seekers, and the table Long Haul just vacated indicates that he was working on the other. Hook smirks. "Yes, but you're a /qualified/ carry boy" he replies, running a final check on the corpse they've been working on. Wildrider walks into the Medical Ward arms full carrying a bundle of parts for...well something, picking out an empty table he dumps his bits and pieces and spreads them out haphazardly. He laughs to himself for a bit before he starts to stick componants together, anyone knowledgeable in such things would be able to surmise that Wildrider is in fact attempting to put a bomb together, though not necessarily worrying in and of itself though the sporadic fits of laughter may be. "I was already qualified to carry stuff!" Long Haul snaps back as he returns to the work tables with two energon cubes. "None of you ever have any 'preciation for the art and science of logistics... you all think it's just something any old half-wit could do. No body ever notices when the supplies are where they need to be, and no body cares. No, not until something ain't where it has to be..." The transporter spares Wildrider a glance but, since he doesn't know much about demolitions, he /doesn't/ know what Wildrider is making. And why is it the Decepticons always let the dummies play with the bombs, anyway? Because it's a nice form of natural selection. "Yes yes, Long Haul, well done, you've logistically found the energon. Now logistically fill up the subject, and let's reactivate him. Er.. it." Hook rolls his optics, having clearly heard this particular speech a million times before. Razorclaw smoothly walks into the medical ward not 'sneaky-sneaky' but quiet enough. The predacon maintains silence as he listens to the ongoing conversation. Razor stares at Wildrider for a few seconds .oO(Why Galvatron never put him out of his misery is a mystery to me. He still has his uses...As long as he supervised properly.)Oo. The predacon's gaze falls over to the constructicons and their creation. He observes with curious interest... There's two subjects. The one Long Haul is working on, and the one Hook is working on. Long Haul sets one of the energon cubes next to Hook, unheeding of whether or not Hook has done anything with it, and proceeds to refuel his own subject. He's yet to notice Razorclaw's quiet entrance. GNN reporter says, "A new experimental meteorological laboratory opens its doors today in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Project Director Hank Pym claims that the research done there will be the first practical step towards ending world hunger and drought, as well as curtailing the damage done by natural disasters. As proof of the laboratory's work is scheduled to be demonstrated before the public, Autobot leader Rodimus Prime is also scheduled to make an appearance to voice his support for the research. We will present live coverage as it occurs. Back to you, Tom." Hook has a few more connections to make on his own subject.. and.. "There" he says, taking the energon cube and refuling the corpse. Wildrider works for a while and suddenly pauses and scratches his head for a second as puzzlement crosses his face a micron later he laughs loudly speaking out to himself to keep the noise levels up in this somewhat quieter section of the Decepticon headquarters, "Not like we'll need a safety shut off, when this thing's set hehehee they won't know what happened, well what's left. Ahahahahaha!" Long Haul looks over as Wildrider works. "Hey... whatcha doin' over there, anyways? Y'know we got a spot set up for working on ma... moo... munitions, right? So's you don't blow anyone else if you screw up." Then he looks down at his own corpse. "Time to activate this thing, I guess." Wildrider looks up at Long Haul and grins, "We do? Oh well i needed to borrow some bits from Runabout he's got a great collection of explosives and this was nearer, still what place is better should anything go wrong don't have to drag the bodies so far." Razorclaw ponders the Constructicon's idea of using the lab for demolitionist or a brig. No one would notice he's gone now would they? The Predacon remains in the door and listens. He has heard all sorts of things about the zombies and want to make his own idea and understand for his own sake. You will no longer hear messages on channel . "Well, no," Long Haul points back at a different area of medical, "I think it's just back there, or something." He shrugs and turns towards his zombie. "I dunno. I don't build 'em... I just haul the bits." Then he throws a switch on some equipment attached to his dead Seeker and waits. After a moment, the dead Seeker groans, then begins to move. It shambles clumsily off the table and then begins... reaching for Long Haul. "Oh, hey! No you don-" the Transportor protests, then he remembers something. Over radio he says, <> and the zombie stops moving forward. Wildrider laughs at Long Haul as he has momentary difficulty with his creation, "Now see what you really want is to put one of these in each of them." He points at his bomb making effort, "See then they could get real close to the bots and give them a nice surprise that'd shake 'em up." Long Haul shakes his head. "Naw. They work by radio, an' the radio waves would risk settin' the bombs off early." Then he looks back at Wildrider. "Matter of fact, that's, erm, part of why they want you workin' on that stuff back in the partitioned off section of medical, if I remember right." Then Long Haul steps forward and reaches into the zombie's still open chest cavity to deactivate him. As soon as the Seeker falls limp, Long Haul catches him and puts him back up on the table. Razorclaw finally speaks up at Wildrider's suggestion "That would be a total waste Wildrider... Recycling a dead warrior by spending outrageous amounts of resources is one thing. Wasting all the time, effort and energon spent into re-animating one of...those thing by turning them into suicide bombers is wasteful...not to mention stupid." Wildrider shrugs at Razorclaw's comment, "It'd be worth it for the surprised look on those Autobots faces, just imagine it them all congratulating themselves on winning then boom right under them." He turns his attention back to Long Haul, "Could just fill them with explosives, that way when the bots blow 'em they really blow." Long Haul sighs heavily and shakes his head. "You... ain't gettin' my point, I think." With that he plods back to the energon dispensor and activates it before waiting for the cube it produces to fill. Razorclaw looks at Long Haul working. "Just how much energon is required to bring one of those things back on-line versus what is required to repair a warrior to acceptable condition up to the point where self-repair can take over." The Predacon starts circling the room and checking out Long Haul's subject. Wildrider shakes his head, "No no, *you* don't get it, to beat the enemy you've got to beat them hard and beat them fast and then beat them again just to make sure." He tinkers a bit more and then a beep noise emits from his half creation, "Hmm wonder what that was? Ah well." "Dammit, Wildrider, I'm talkin' bout radio waves! We use radio waves to control the zombies! Radio waves make a lot of explosives s'plode! I'm no demolitions expert, but I transport enough of the things to know a lotta them gotta be protected from radio. We put explosives in the zombies, we use radio to control 'em, they blow up in our faces! Yeesh!" Long Haul shakes his head, sighs heavily, then turns his head to Razorclaw. "Oh, this?" he asks. "This is for me. As for your question... no cut and dried answer, really. I mean, these things all gotta be fully fueled before they get turned on, but then we just turn 'em off until we need 'em, and they ain't spending any energon. For a normal robot, it varies... depends on how bad they were hurt, and how bad they were drained. If they come in here, though, we don't just repair 'em to where their self-repair system takes over. We repair 'em as much as we can, to reduce the wait before they're usable again. Lotta stuff factored into it." Wildrider laughs, "You worry too much over little things, not surprising you don't get to see much of the real action up front on the edge, no time to consider anything out there you know, it's just do or run down." Razorclaw nods slightly and approaches the subject "Any clue as to their combat effectiveness? Good as before? Better than before or less than before? I want to know a bit more about those things before they get deployed next to me." Long Haul shakes his head and crosses his arms, for the moment chosing to ignore Wildrider. "Couldn't tell you, Razorclaw. I wasn't at the place where they were deployed. I'm hearin' they ain't great fighters, though, and are mostly useful as distraction." Wildrider shurgs as he's ignored and goes back to work talking outloud to himself, "Some people just don't want to know how to live on the edge, well live on the edge and like it, oh yeah got to enjoy yourself." Razorclaw frowns at Long Haul's awnser "All this work for a -distraction-? We could fling that guy (points to Wildrider) with a catapult at a swarm of Autobots and it would more cost effective than those...things." "Y'think so," Long Haul answers before taking a sip from his cube, "you can try it and compare the results. We took a big haul from that last raid. A lot bigger than normal. And that, despite the fact that they went up against Computron. 'Sides that, any new technology's gonna need research. Scrapper's also used some of this to bring some of us back to, uhm, to intelligent awareness. Next step from that is raising the dead, for real. You can't say that ain't got no potential." Wildrider's construction is at least taking shape, now it appears to be a round shape with a handle on either side, possibly for carrying, "Hey no need to fling me at the Autobots i'll do that myself, just need a half decent run up and away i go!" He chuckles at that thought. Razorclaw looks straight into Long Haul's optics and flatly awnsers "I will admit that it has potential. However...remember that some mechs are dead for a reason and maybe just maybe it's not a bad idea to be selective about who is actually worth bringing back." The predacon turns his gaze to Wildrider "I will keep that in mind." Ooooh yes he will :P Long Haul has an optic band, not individual optics, but okay. He shrugs. "All right. But really... I ain't the best one to be talking to 'bout this, anyway. You'll wanna speak with Scrapper. He's the brains behind the whole operation. I'm just going by his orders." He looks back at Wildrider, shakes his head, and sips at his energon. "Just don't make a mess I gotta clean up, huh?" Razorclaw smirks behind his faceplate and ponders firing up Long Haul by making comments about how he's the real brain by taking care of the logistics and Scrapper is just a brown-noser and watch the ensuing mayhem with a juvenile glee but he will pass...for today. "Yeah I will take it up with your boss." Wildrider punches an arm skywards knocking one of his componants flying across the room landing in two very broken pieces, "Great it's getting pretty boring i need to smash something. Yipes! Oh err don't worry about that bit it's not necessary, well not any more." He grins happily at Razorclaw and Long Haul. The Constructicon finishes his energon cube and nods. "All right. You do that." He plods towards the door, but takes a moment to pause and look back at Wildrider. "Remember what I said. No messes." Then he plods out. Long Haul takes a steel-spun tunnel, as reflective and color-shifting as energon, to the NCC Spinal Pathway to the south. Long Haul has left. Razorclaw stops his look "That goes double. Don't wreck the Medical Ward. Galvatron would blow a fuse if you did...Then he would probably blow you...away." With that the Predacon heads out because two scenes at the same time prevents the player from properly following the Lightning getting whipped by the Sens. Wildrider shrugs at Long Haul as he departs and speaks out to Razorclaw, "Hey messes are what the drones are for right? Us warriors don't need to worry about making a mess. It is our purpose after all, messing things up, especial those autolumps. I love messing with them." Wildrider continues chatting loudly even though no one is talking to him. Captain Catechism says, "Did you know that Laplace transformations are a pain in the butt?" Long Haul says, "La-wha-huh?" Wildrider says, "Hmm don't we call them Autobots?" ZOMBIE Fleet says, "Hnh. Interesting. Seeker Fleet here. I was investigating some sort of technology demonstration that had been announced over public radio earlier... a good number of Autobots appear in attendance. I'm well above their heads, and I doubt they've spotted me. Anyway, a rather bad storm has come up rather suddenly, and while I'm attempting to remain as low as possible for observation, I'm being forced increasingly higher." Wildrider says, "Oooh sounds like they're demonstrating something to blow you fly boys away!" Tantrum says, "Destroy them!" ZOMBIE Fleet says, "I don't think so. This business seems rather out of their control." ZOMBIE Fleet says, "I think I'll let their own storm do that, Tantrum." Wildrider says, "Heheheeee sounds like they don't know what they're doing to me and i agree with Tantrum, make things worse for them." ZOMBIE Fleet pauses a moment to consider the odds... and then doesn't answer. Wildrider says, "You know you want to, a quick strike should mess them up even more!" ZOMBIE Fleet says, "You know, it's easy for the one who's not staring down at a couple of their more powerful representatives, including Rodimus Prime, to say that. I shall continue to gather more information. I shall report anything else of interest." Tantrum snorts, "Rodimus Prime isn't so tough." ZOMBIE Fleet says, "You're welcome to prove that in person. He's more than tough enough for me, and that's all I need to know." Captain Catechism says, "Data-gathering is more important than satisfying one's lust for mayhem." ZOMBIE Fleet says, "As you command, Captain." Wildrider says, "Yeah right, sure it is." Captain Catechism says, "Wildrider, I have submitted a battle plan where you get to cause plenty of mayhem. Have faith, my comrade." Wildrider says, "You have? Oh yeah i remember something but it got kind of boring..." Tantrum says, "Mayhem and damage is good!" Captain Catechism says, "Anything is good if it serves our purpose." ZOMBIE Fleet says, "They appear to have found a way to disperse the storm. I would recommend further investigation of the matter to be given over to DCI. If the humans have the technology to control their planet's weather, we need to know for certain, and we need to know how we can take advantage of it." Wildrider says, "I recommend we grab it, make it rain then make it real cold. That'll be so much fun!" Tantrum says, "What the Stunticon said, if the Autobots want it, grab it." ZOMBIE Fleet says, "Grab. What? The storm?" Sixshot says, "...I'm suddenly thinking of the melons again." Wildrider says, "Duh! Am i the only intelligent one here? The machine of course!" Captain Catechism says, "The melon machine?" ZOMBIE Fleet goes back to ignoring the peanut gallery. Tantrum says, "I think he means the storm machine. Grab it! Smash it!" ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * * , Category: Logs Category: 2026